Touched by Jey
by ThatWriterGirlWWE
Summary: Oneshot: Uce sees girl, girl sees Uce; lust at first sight. Jey Uso/OC. *UPDATED to Two shot*
1. Chapter 1

**This was a one shot request (that I sincerely hope I've fulfilled correctly). **

**Contains smut and cursing. **

**Anyway, enjoy. :-)**

* * *

"Dylan, I've been coming to you for a while now and not once have I ever been disappointed. You get me right every time," my second client of the day gushed as she turned her head from side to side to examine her hair. She paid me and went on her way.

"Who's next?" I walked to the front to ask my receptionist, Brooke.

"You have a 10:45 with this wrestler, Trinity," Brooke informed me.

I looked at the clock on the lavender painted walls. 10:30. That left me just enough time to walked to the back and clean up my area. If you can't tell, I'm a beautician and have been for about 7 years. Social media was a big part of my come up. My hair styling and makeovers attracted an audience and in that, I built my clientele. Pretty soon I went from my kitchen to someone else's salon and now to my own.

I heard the bell on the front door chime as someone entered. Brooke directed my next client to the back. When I heard wrestler, I was expecting to see a 6'1, brolic, bodybuilding looking chick. While she was fit, she wasn't big at all and had a really nice shape.

"I'm Trinity," she introduced herself. "I saw your Instagram page a while back and I knew I had to stop by next time WWE came through here."

After I introduced myself and we exchanged pleasantries, I asked, "what can I do for you today."

"My go to used to be lace fronts but for now I'm gravitating toward natural styles. I recently did afro puffs and then a yaki ponytail," she replied. "I'm not that particular on what I want today because I've seen your work so I trust you."

One of the perks of being a hair stylist is the ability to get in their business and they talk because it passed the time. Even if they don't talk, we stand over our client's shoulder and see everything they text and browse.

Trinity was very open and chatty. She discussed her path to the WWE and the struggles she faced. As a biracial woman, it was nice to see a fellow woman of color prospering in the industry of her choosing.

She turned the questioning to me. "Do you have a hubby?"

"I don't even have a boyfriend. Most men aren't worth the dirt under their shoes to be honest," I shook my head.

"Have you ever dated a Samoan?" she asked.

"A Samoan?!" I exclaimed.

"I know what you're thinking but they're not all 450 pounds," she laughed, pulling out her phone to show me a picture of her husband.

"Oh, he's handsome," I complimented.

"Not only that, he's funny, humble, sexy, and loyal. Lord knows all of the above is hard to find," she replied.

"And on that note, you are finished," I swung her chair around to face the mirror.

"Girl, I love this!" she sounded excited, standing to her feet to get a closer look. "You slayed it."

"Why thank you!"

"I swear I'm coming to you every time WWE is near this city," she grabbed her purse, mumbling under her breath as she dug around in it. "Uh...don't kill me but my husband dropped me off and I think I might've left my wallet in the car."

"I'd side eye you so hard right now if you weren't a celebrity plus your schedule is public so I'd know exactly where to find you if you were shady but I know you're good for it so do what you need to do," I replied.

"Let me call him right now," she scrolled through her contacts and placed the phone to her ear. "Jon, where are you? _Damn, _I'm ready. I know what time I estimated but she works fast and I thought there'd be a wait. Well you're going to have to cut it short because I left my wallet in the rental. Oh, okay, that'll work." She put the phone down. "He's in the middle of a tattoo session right now refreshing some faded ink but he's going to send his brother with it."

About fifteen minutes later, the bell chimed. I heard a male's voice chatting with Brooke. I heard footsteps and her husband seemed very confused when he entered, looking around, wearing a plain black shirt and grey sweatpants.

"Why are you creeping in here like that?" Trinity asked.

"I guess he could make it after all," I commented.

"What?" she raised a brow before it clicked. "Oh, I forgot to mention that my husband is a twin. That's actually Josh. Josh, this is the shop owner, Dylan."

Now that I knew he wasn't her husband, it was safe to check him out. He was fine, let's start there. His arms were covered in tattoo sleeves. Speaking of his arms, they were muscular but didn't have that bulky, roided up look. Powerful nonetheless and I can't help but wonder what it would be like for him to pull me close, pin me down and take me. If looking at him was like looking at his twin, Trinity was one lucky bish.

He seemed to be checking me out_, _too, his eyes drinking in my slim thick body. We caught eyes and he smiled, revealing a grill on his bottom row. "Oh, so _you're _Dylan. I assumed it was a dude. When I pulled up to a place called, '_Touched by Dylan,' _I ain't know what I was expecting to see. I know y'all saw my expression when I walked back here."

I tried to conceal my smile. "First of all, Dylan is a _unisex_ name."

"Well excuse me, _Ms. _Dylan," he said, looking over at Trinity. "Wow, she actually has you looking like something now because this morning..."

"Boy, stop. Yes, my head was tore up when I came but your brother likes it so keep your opinion to yourself," she replied. "Give me my wallet so I can pay the woman."

"Don't worry about it, I got you," he pulled out his own wallet.

Trinity scoffed. "If you don't get out of here trying to stunt."

"You call it stuntin, I call it being a gentleman," he stated, full of shit but I didn't care where the money came from to be honest. Plus he left a generous tip. "Aye, Dylan, you got room for one more?"

"Didn't you and Jon just get lineups?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, but I need a wash," he answered.

"Really?" she rolled her eyes. "I am not about to let you waste Dylan's time on this nonsense."

"As long as he's paying me, I'll do whatever he wants…." I shrugged and he smiled mischievously in response. "_Except _whatever it is that he's thinking right now."

"But seriously, we have to go," Trinity looked at the time on her phone.

"Go where and do what? Jon won't be done at the tattoo shop for another hour, check in at the hotel doesn't start until 2:00 and we don't have to report to the arena until around 3:30. It's only 12:30. We don't have nothing else to do?" he pulled his hair loose from it's undercut bun style.

I walked behind him to play with it. "You have good hair."

"If you think his hair is good, you should see his cousin, Joe."

"His hair ain't no better than mine, it's just longer," he replied.

"Come on back," as I lead the way I noticed his head down watching my ass through the mirror. "You know I can see you, right?"

Looking over, he made eye contact with me through the mirror without an ounce of shame.

I motioned for him to sit in the shampoo chair as I went to the cabinet to grab a cape. I draped it over his body, gently fastening the velcro behind his neck. He shivered when my fingers brushed his flesh. I went on to get his hair nice and wet before lathering him up. He closed his eyes and completely zoned out as I massaged his scalp.

I shut the water off before sitting him upright. With a comb, I raked product through his hair before securing a clear, plastic cap over his head. "Alright, time to go to the dryer."

"For what?"

"A deep conditioner. You wanted me to do your hair and I'm doing it which means you gone get _all_ this work," I winked.

He smirked, looking me up and down. "I like that."

"Good, now go like it in there," I directed him to the hair dryer area.

While he did that, I rejoined Trin. "You know he did not need his hair done, right? He just wanted to look in your face."

"Yeah, that's what I figured," I laughed. "His hair literally smelled like it was freshly shampooed either last night or this morning. Anyway, what's up with him? If he's doing all this, I assume he's single, right?"

"Yes ma'am. Trust me, I would not allow any sister in law of mine to be played like this."

The fifteen minute timer I set Josh's dryer on buzzed. I rinsed his hair and wrapped a towel around his head. A quick dry and we were off to my styling chair to trim his ends. "Done."

"Alright, appreciate that. We need to take you on the road with us," he barely looked at his hair before pulling it back from his face and tying it into the same man bun he walked in with.

"So basically I wasted my time making your hair soft, silky, shiny and bouncy for you to tie it up 2 seconds later. _Nice…_" I mumbled sarcastically.

"You're really going to be triggered when you find out he'll be dumping a bottle of water on top of it later before going to the ring," Trinity snorted.

"Wow. I usually charge extra for walk-ins but I was going to let you slide because you already gave me a tip when you paid for Trin but now I'm going to add a 15 dollar tax for disrespecting my work!" I jokingly said.

"It's like that, huh?" he went into his wallet and withdrew a few bills and something else on top. "I usually keep at least one or two on me in case we run into kids or something but tonight, it's yours."

I looked down at the ticket. "Uh...thanks but I'm not going to make it."

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because I have a job to do," I motioned around the room with my hand.

"When is your last appointment?"

"4:00."

"Oh, well the show doesn't start until 7. That's plenty enough time. The arena is only 10 minutes away from here. You don't even have to fix up. You can come just like that if you want."

"Just like this?" my brows knitted. "You're saying that like I look bad or something."

"No, I'm just saying that sometimes women will show up hair done, face full of makeup, in a dress and 5 inch heels just to watch wrestling," he clarified.

"Okay, now _that_ I understand but still, I can't come. The appointment is for box braids."

"Yeah, she's not coming," Trinity added with a chuckle.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Box braids take anywhere from 4 to 8 hours or more to install so the show will be over or just about by then," I explained. "_But _if it'll make you feel any better, I'll watch it on TV…"

He shook his head. "Nothing compares to seeing it live."

"Well, I guess I'll have to see it live next time you guys roll through here," shrugging, I reply. "I'd be lost anyway. I haven't glanced at wrestling since like the early 2000s when I was young. The Undertaker was there then."

They exchanged an amused look. "Actually, he's still there."

Trinity took a selfie with me and tagged me. She had almost 2.4 million followers so the free promotion was sure to send potential clients in the area my way. From the moment she tagged me, I gained almost 2000 new followers instantly.

Josh held me up at the door. "Next time…"

"Next time…" I nodded.

"I'm serious…" he insisted, staring at me.

"I know…" I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Dylan, I'm serious," he reiterated.

I looked over his shoulder at Trinity who was walking to the car. "Please come get your brother in law."

I waved bye to the car as it backed out of the parking lot. I probably would've had a good time at the show but it didn't matter now.

* * *

_Naomi._.._Jey_..._Jimmy_. I guess those were their wrestling names. I took note of that while the show was on tonight. I finished my client's hair at around 10. By the time I cleaned up, it was a little after 11.

When I opened the door, Josh was leaning on his car in the dark parking lot. I shrieked, jumping in shock. "You almost scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?!"

"I checked the schedule and WWE won't be back through here until the end of the year," he said. "I wasn't waiting that long to see yo fine ass again."

"I don't know what you call yourself doing but I'm tired. I just stood up for like 6 hours," I said, exhausted.

"Stood? I just threw my body around a ring so we're even," he moved to open the passenger door. "I know you not gone turn me down twice in one day?"

It'll probably take more energy to argue with him than to get in. I sighed, ducking down into the car. "I can't believe you came back here."

"How could I not? That face, that hair and not to mention that ass was on my mind the whole time I was backstage tonight," he weaved us in with ongoing traffic. "Not going to lie, I scanned the section of your ticket when I came out hoping that by some miracle you finished early or the client didn't show. Did you watch?"

"Yeah, you were alright. I couldn't tell you two apart when you first came out but then, even wet, I noticed that your hair looked better than his because he wasn't, _wait for it_...touched by Dylan," I snickered.

"You just had to sneak a flex in there. I'm trying to be touched by Dylan in more than one way but we ain't ready for that conversation yet," he said. "Seriously, though, what did you think of the show?"

"It was pretty entertaining. I don't know if it's something I'd watch every single Monday but I wouldn't mind attending a live show in the future," I replied just as he pulled us into a nearly empty bar parking lot. "The lit clubs and bars are on the other side of town. This place has been dead for awhile."

"That's the point," he shifted into park. "My brother and the rest of my coworkers went to one of the hotspots but I'm not trying to do a big crowd tonight. I just want to chill."

I looked around as we walked through the door. There was one bartender, one drunk guy sitting at the bar, one guy playing pool alone and two women sitting at a table. There wasn't a DJ or sound system, just a staticky radio playing.

We took a seat on two stools at the bar. He asked basic getting to know each other questions and I did the same. Josh was the father of two and had been wrestling for a decade now. He also mentioned not drinking too much tonight because he had a DUI last year. His hand went low around my waist, he didn't make it awkward so when it slid even lower to rest on my hip, I didn't object.

The song on the radio switched to something danceable and he ushered me out onto the dance floor. When I say he can dance, I mean it_._ He was keeping up with me every step of the way. I began winding on him as he gripped my waist. Pretty soon, I felt a hard lump poking my ass. My heart fluttered because it felt like a big one which aroused me in response. Unfortunately the song ended and we walked back to the bar.

"I did not know Samoans got down like this," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"You must've thought I was going to be fresh off the boat wearing a lavalava or something?"

"I don't know what I thought. I've never been around one to be honest. There..." I trailed off when he boxed me in, planting his hands on either side of my body as I leaned backwards on the bar. It was intoxicating. Everything about Josh was... his smile, his smell, and his body being so close to mine. I'm too fucking drunk and weak for this. And, to top it off, it was combined with this searing look on his face that made me want to just crumble underneath him. It was very strange to have this much sexual tension and chemistry with someone I barely knew.

"You want to get out of here?" asked Josh, with a suggestive smile. I swallowed nervously. I didn't usually go home with strangers but we had been having such a good time. He was tall, charming, funny, and had shoulders that I almost wanted to sink my teeth into. Fuck it.

"I guess..." I said, shyly, clearing my throat.

As we passed by my salon, he slowed down, wordlessly giving me a chance to change my mind. When I didn't say anything, he picked up speed and kept going.

At the hotel, he handed me a key to his room. "I'm going to go in first so wait about five minutes before coming up. I don't want fans or anyone in my business."

Sitting there by myself, I had time to contemplate the situation. On one hand, in my mind I was the biggest thot for letting him hit on the first night but on the other, my body didn't care, I wanted the dick.

When enough time had passed, I got out and made my way inside. I waved my key over the sensor until it opened. Josh was waiting to pounce when I entered. His lips were soft, firm and demanding. I could feel the eagerness in his touch as his hands roamed over my body.

Next thing I know, he unbuttoned my jeans. I did the rest, sliding them down and kicking them off. His hand was on my panties, trying to pull them down. l put my hand on top of his to stop him. I didn't want him to stop but I wanted to slow things down. We moved to the bed and continued kissing when he tried it again. This time I allowed it. He started fingering me slowly and deeply.

"Open them legs up and let me see that," he instructed. I did and he stared at it. I thought I would have been uncomfortable with it but I was getting even more turned on, so much so that I started playing with my pussy myself while looking him dead in the eyes. He started slowly rubbing his dick through his pants but when I was near climaxing he told me to stop, then he got on the floor in front of me and started eating me out.

Josh devoured me like he hadn't eaten in days. He threw me into shock with not just the skill, but how into it he was. It was intense feeling his lips, tongue and breath all over my clit. Loud slurping noises came from between my legs as he moved wildly up and down my slit. My entire body shuttered and I bucked against him.

I thought he'd stop but he continued throughout my orgasm. I couldn't take it anymore and pushed back from him. I was trying to catch my breath. He laid down and said with his sexy voice, "I'm not done with that ass, come ride my face."

I get on top, kneeling up every few seconds so he could get air. I guess he didn't need it because after the last time I did it, he grabbed my hips and pulled me down tight on his face to keep me there. He slid his tongue deep inside of me as my clit hits his nose...it sends me over the edge and I orgasm, grinding all over his face.

Josh flipped me over to my back which was easy with his strength. He started teasing my pussy with his dick, slapping it on it, rubbing it on it, everything but pushing it in. I started lifting my hips to get him to give it to me but he said no and that I wasn't ready yet. I thought how do you know? I knew I was soaking, but he was waiting for something else I suppose.

I continued raising my hips but Josh was adamant that he wasn't going in yet. I was losing patience and it seemed like he wanted me to beg for it and I think he realised that I was ready to call it a day when he pushed it in balls deep. He enters me so quickly that I had to catch my breath because his stroke was about to make me cum again. His size is perfect, not too big, not too small.

"You're not making enough noise," he said, slapping the side of my hip, prompting me to turn over. The intensity of him entering from behind overcame me and I was giving him everything he wanted to hear. I tried to grab the edge of the mattress to get away from him and instead of grabbing me back, he followed me. "Where you going?"

Now he was coming for my soul. I tried to throw it back but Josh was talking so much shit I couldn't move. I decided to get on top to take control of the situation and he let me...for about three minutes before he began grinding and thrusting his hips up. I had no other choice but to cum and he followed.

We laid there most of the night talking and when either of us got horny after the chit chat, I'd stroke him or he'd play with me and we'd go at it again. The man had an insane amount of stamina but he's a wrestler after all so that's to be expected.

* * *

I woke him up with head early the next morning and we had one final round before he dropped me off at my car in front of the salon. Brooke happened to be standing in the front window drinking coffee and silently judging me when we pulled up but thankfully I was her boss and not the other way around because I'd be fired. My first appointment wasn't until 10 so I'd have enough time to go home, shower and change before coming back.

"And you bet not have a man next time I come here," he yelled out his window as I walked to my car.

"And if I do?" I challenged with a laugh in my tone.

"You gone see," he said, letting his window up.

I didn't know if I'd have a man or if I'd ever see him again but one thing was certain, I'd always remember the night I got touched by Jey.


	2. Chapter 2

This was strictly a oneshot but I miss The Usos and Nao so much that I had to bring it back again.

* * *

**Trin: I see you on vacation in Miami. **

**Dylan: Yep! You have to take a break every now and then. **

**Trin: True...**

**Dylan: So what's up? **

**Trin: I want crochet faux locs. Miami to Pensacola is just a flight away. **

**Dylan: Ma'am, I do not do housecalls. **

**Trin: Please?! I will pay for your plane ticket and everything. **

**Dylan: I thought about it and that won't be necessary. The only reason I'm making an exception for you is because of all the clients you sent my way during your initial visit and then when you posted a throwback photo of the style, you tagged me which sent a few more. **

**Trin: Thank you!**

**Dylan: I just booked a flight. I'll leave at 5:30AM so be ready because it's going to be an early one. **

**Trin: Girl, do you not know what I do for a living? Waking up early is nothing to me. **

**Dylan: See you tomorrow. Oh, and I didn't bring any tools or products. **

**Trin: Send me a list of what you need and I'll pick it up this evening. **

**Dylan: K.**

* * *

I just wanted to go home but I loved Trin...and so did my bank account after all the new heads so I paid the Uber driver as we pulled up in front of her house that morning. She had the door open before my fist made contact. "Only for you, Trin! Only for you!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she laughed, stepping aside for me to enter. She led me over to the kitchen table where the hair and other supplies were laid out. "I think that's everything that was on your list."

"Yeah, I think this will cover it," I said as I scanned the table a second time just to make sure. Then we got to work. "So what's been up?"

"Nothing, just restless," was all she said and that was probably due to her being off for months. I knew about the situation that went on but if she didn't bring it up, neither would I.

"Hey bae," I felt someone creep up beside me and circle a hand around my waist.

"Hey, Jon," I spoke and he looked surprised. "Yes, I know you two apart now and if I didn't, that look Trin gave you would've told off on you anyway."

"He tried it!" she said.

"I'm about to make a few runs and then I'll be back," he leaned over to kiss her.

"Alright, babe," she said in return. When the door slammed shut, she cleared her throat. "Did you hear about what happened?"

"Yeah, TMZ updates come straight to my phone," I replied. "Is everything good now?"

"Yes, we needed this time to reevaluate things and take some steps to get better. People make mistakes, learn from them and come out better on the other side," Trin explained. "We're past that now and will be on our way back soon."

After several long hours, I had a little over half done. I looked at the remainder of hair on the table. "You know what, I don't think this is going to be enough."

"Well, that's how much you told me to get but I guess you couldn't remember how big my head was," she joked. "I needed a break anyway. I'm stiff after sitting for so long but I guess I'll go ahead and take you...wait, nevermind. Boy, you are right on time!"

"Huh?" with a brow raised, I looked up to see _him_ standing there. I rolled my eyes.

He seemed taken aback by my reaction. "Damn, what I do?"

"Nothing," I said, going back to work on Trin's head.

"Josh, when she finishes this section, can you take her to the beauty supply store up town," Trin requested.

"Yeah," he replied, closing in on me. "What have you been doing, Dylan?"

"My job…" I snapped and he looked at Trin for answers but she could only shrug, clueless herself. Finishing off the last of the hair, I grabbed my purse. "Alright, let's get this over with."

He led me to his car and once we were inside, he reached over to grab my hand but I snatched away. "Dylan, seriously, what did I do?"

"Nothing!"

"You keep saying that but you wouldn't be acting like this if that was the case," he concluded. "Again, what did I do?"

"It's what you _didn't_ do..._nothing_," I answered.

He sighed. "What does that mean?"

"I haven't heard from you period since the morning you dropped me off. I wasn't expecting a relationship or anything but we exchanged numbers and I figured we'd be in contact every now and then. You didn't know whether I was alive or dead!"

"Oh…" he said, starting the car. "You see...what had happened was…"

"That phrase is almost always followed up by a lie or an excuse so let's hear it," my arms instinctively folded across my chest.

"I thought about you alot after that. How could I not? I knew we wouldn't be back your way for awhile and I thought about flying you out to a show or coming back to see you on my day off but then the stuff happened with my brother and I just needed time away from everything to get my head straight," he explained.

"Okay, I understand the party about getting your head straight so I'll let you have that one…."

"Now that we got that straight, I'm trying to get my kiss," he stopped at the red light and began leaning over but right as he was closing in on my lips, I put my hand between us. "What?"

"There was at least a month and a half between when we met and the DUI. You could've easily texted me," I replied and the car behind us blew, letting us know that the light had turned green.

"Let me flip it, why didn't I hear from you?" he countered. "You said it yourself, we _exchanged_ numbers. The phone works both ways last I checked."

"I didn't want to look desperate by contacting you first. Also, just like you came to my city and hooked up with me, you could be going to every other city picking up girls there, too. I wasn't trying to be one of your hoes in different area codes…"

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't even get down like that. What we had was special."

"Oh please. You need to stop!" I scoffed as we pulled into the parking lot of the beauty supply store. It only took me 3 minutes to get in and out.

"You hungry?" he asked. "We can go somewhere."

"I don't want to leave Trin sitting there waiting. Plus, I get lazy after I eat. There's like an hour or so left on her head and I'm trying to knock it out while I'm still energized."

An hour or so later, Trin was standing in front of her bathroom mirror. "You did it again!"

"You like it? I haven't done locs in awhile so I was kind of rusty on the first section," I admitted.

"No, I _love_ it," she assured.

I didn't realize how long I'd been there until Jon walked through the door with his children after school and he brought food. We ate and I hung around for another hour before my feet, tired from standing all day told me that it was time to go.

Josh loaded my bags into his car. "Which hotel did you book?"

"I didn't get one yet. I came straight here from the airport. Just take me to the closest one."

"I got you," he said.

"This does not look like a hotel to me," I noted when he pulled into the driveway of his house I presume.

"It's an Airbnb," he popped the trunk, grabbed my stuff and we went inside.

Looking around, I saw all of his photos, his tag championships and other WWE memorabilia of his. "How much is this _alleged_ Airbnb per night?"

"160…"

"160?" I exclaimed. "I looked up a few places last night and a few good, 4 star hotels were cheaper than that. Where the hell did you get that price from?"

"That's the number of days that have gone by since I've seen you," he said and I smothered a smile. "But if you sleep in my bed tonight, it's free."

"Should've known that was coming…" I shook my head. "I need to shower."

"Follow me," and I did as he walked down the hallway, into his bedroom and then to the bathroom. It was big and surprisingly neater than most men would have theirs.

"It guess this will do," I said, unzipping my bag. He was leaning against the doorframe. "Uhm, privacy?"

"For what? I've seen and been in everything you have," he reminded and I blushed.

"But still I don't want to be watched," I protested.

He sighed and backed away. "I'll be in the living room."

I wasted about 20 minutes in the shower and another 20 doing my hair and nightly face routine.

When I walked out in an oversized T-shirt, Josh was flipping through channels. He looked up. "Shit, I thought you climbed out of the window as long as you took. Netflix?"

"Download Disney Plus," I said, sitting on the other end of the sofa.

"I don't know why you're acting all shy. Come here," he requested and I reluctantly obliged, sliding next to him. He sniffed. "What's that?"

"Nothing special, just some random wash I got from Bath & Body Works," I answered. Being this close, I'd almost forgotten how sexy he was. His skin, his hair, his scent, his tattoos, his muscles.

Somewhere toward the middle of the movie, Josh's hand moved to rest on my inner thigh. His body temperature was normal but his touch felt as if it burned through me with a hot surge of lust. Soon, he got bolder as his hand slowly inched upwards. He stopped before he made it to my crotch of my panties as if asking for permission.

When I turned my head, he was looking back at me for an answer. I leaned forward and whispered, 'yes' in his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

That was all he needed. Our lips connected and I had to force myself not to kiss harder, faster and more intensely. I kept it slow, soft and gentle, savouring the taste of his mouth. Meanwhile, his hand blindly fumbled to pull my panties aside and when he did, his fingers brushed against my sensitive lips. I moaned in his mouth. I could hear the tv in the background but I was too wrapped up in Josh to let it distract me. His thumb slowly circled my clit and the pleasurable sensation took my breath away.

"Let's get these out of the way," he jerked my panties down and he pushed his sweatpants to his knees and then helped me straddle his thighs. I leaned in to kiss him again and he sighed in contentment. While we made out, I guided him inside of me, causing him to disconnect from my lips, throw his head back and groan.

At first I was on my knees but then I got on to my feet and squatted, grabbing the back of the sofa for leverage to help me bounce up and down. There was a wet, slapping sound on everytime my ass hit his lap on downstrokes.

Josh got a grip on my waist to slow me down. "You keep going the way you're going and I'm not going to last much longer."

"Let me try something else," I turned around with him still inside and moved at a more sensual pace while he held my breast, pinching the nipples. Our bodies moved together in perfect harmony. I knew he was close when he sat up and began bucking his hips to meet my thrusts, unable to control his urge. The first contractions of my climax washed over me and the feeling must've been too much for him because he lightly bit down into my shoulder as he flooded me.

Josh sat back, bringing me with him as his breathing returned to normal. He pushed my hair out of the way to kiss the back of my ear. "Stay with me."

"I am."

"No," he shook his head. "I mean for the next few days."

"I can't. I have a salon to run."

"You just hired 2 new stylists and you're advertising for a 3rd."

I tilted my head, confused. "How did you…? Have you been stalking me?"

He shrugged. "I had to keep tabs on you to make sure there wasn't a man in the picture."

"Oh, so you could do all of that but you couldn't send out a simple 'hey' text?"

"We're back on that?" he mumbled. "I swear I'll do better this time. I don't want to go this long without seeing you again. At least give me a few days out of each month. I can come see you or you can come back to Pensacola, whichever is more convenient for you. I don't want to get ahead of myself but look, I'm really feeling you and I know you feel the same. Let's see where this heads."

Reaching over to grab my phone, I pulled up my schedule. I had appointments lined up for the next few days but it was nothing my other stylists couldn't take handle for me. If the client complained and was adamant about seeing me, I'd give them the option to reschedule at a discounted price when I return since it's my fault for breaking a commitment.

"I'm going to give you three days to show me why I should keep coming around," I said. He didn't need to convince me, I was already his but of course he didn't need to know that.

"Three days? I can show you in three hours," he flipped us over so that I was laying flat on the sofa with him on top of me and that's when I noticed he was hard again.


End file.
